Come back to me part 3
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Robyn are back with their family with more events in their family * Updates on Thursday *
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note: I can't believe that we are about to start part three of this storyline. Tomorrow there will be a new chapter on season storyline for Five. I decided to change it to there will on be an update on Thursdays only. This part, I am going to start doing POV for the characters. If you are reading this storyline first then please go read part 1 and part 2 of this storyline before you read this storyline._

_disclaimer: I don't own Steve, Lori, Danny, Chin, and Kono. I only own the characters that you don't see on the show._

_Chapter one_

_Steve's POV_

_I did not know where Lori was taking me. I just knew that I needed to keep my kids and wife safe. They are the only thing that matter most to me. I need to protect them. I also need to get back to them._

_"Lori where are you taking me?" I asked her hoping that she will give me an answer._

_"I have a secret that I want to make sure that it was just you." She responded to me._

_"Why threaten my wife?" I asked her._

_"Because I knew that you would not come with me if I did not." She revealed as she turned the corner. She kept driving for about another twenty minutes before pulling into the driveway of a house. She turned off the engine and got out. I followed her out of the car and into the house where I got a surprise of the lifetime._

_Robyn's POV_

_It was hard having to called Danny to find out what is going on with Steve and where he went. I heard the front door being knocked on and I went to open the front door._

_"Thank you for coming so fast." I said to him as my son starts to cry when as his sister. I think that he knows that I need help right about now since he picks up his godson. _

_"buddy, it's going to be okay. We are going to find daddy." Da__nny told him as he tried to calm down the little boy but nothing was working._

_"I think that he will calm down when he see his daddy." I told him as he sightly relax to him. "it's okay baby boy. We will get daddy back."_

_Lori's POV_

_I wanted to make sure that Steve would come with me. I don't want to hurt either Robyn or the kids. I want to make sure that they are safe. Doris made me promise to get Steve to her so he could see her._

_"Steve, I am sorry that we have to do this." I revealed to him._

_"Why did you take me out when I was taking my twins to my friend's house?" He asked me._

_"I am sorry. I was forced to take you." I revealed to him._

_"Why?" Steve asked me as his mother walked into the room._

_Robyn's POV_

_I watched as Danny putting my little boy down back in his crib for his nap. I knew that he must be tired since he had cried for a good twenty minutes. _

_"I will see you soon." Danny told me as he gave me a small hug. "Don't worry, I will find Steve and bring him back home"_

_"I know but make it fast. His family needs him now." I told him_

_"I know." Danny responded to me as he left the house._

_Chin's POV_

_Danny text me and told me that Steve was missing again. Why is it that Steve always goes missing? Now we need to find him. I honestly think that we need to put a lease on him and keep him at home for a while. I watch as Danny and Kono walked into the office._

_"So have we found anything yet?" Danny asked me._

_"Nothing yet. Steve doesn't have cameras on the outside of the house which surprises me. He did not leave any clues on who took him. All we know is that the kids were loaded into the car to come and see Danny only for Robyn to find the kids about twenty minutes later alone." Kono revealed to us._

_Doris's POV_

_I can't believe that I can see my son again. I missed him so bad that it was not even funny. I wanted to be there for him and his new babies but I needed to help get Kono and Adam out-of-town. I also needed my time to figure out what we were going to do next._

_"Hello Steven." I said to my son._

_"How could you? You scared my son and daughter when you had Lori taken me." He revealed to me._

_"I am sorry but I need to make sure that you were safe. There is danger surrounding your house." I revealed to him._

_"Then I need to get back home so I can protect my wife and my kids." He revealed to him_

_Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline and make sure that you follow me on this storyline. I promised to let you know what's going on with me now on twitter. Thank you all for your support in the past two parts. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this chapter. There has been a lot in the past week in my life and I have tried to take it easy on these storyline updates. I hope that you all remember to watch the new episode of Hawaii Five 0 tomorrow night and I will see you guys for my next update. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Make sure that you check out my other storylines that I have going. Leave a review while you are down here and let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: it's time for a new chapter of this storyline and I hope that you guys like this chapter. Thank you all that have read this storyline and reviewed the first chapter. I heard today that Hawaii Five 0 and NCIS:LA has been renewed for new seasons. I hope that Hawaii Five 0 renews it to a longer season.

Chapter 2

Steve's POV

I could not believe that my mom had Lori take me in front of my children. I wanted to get out of here before I loss my family for good.

"Mom, I need to make sure that my family is safe and the only way that can happen is that you let me go." I pleaded with my mom.

"I know but I need to make sure that my son is safe." Doris responded to me.

"By putting my family at risk? That is going to make me hurt. That's not keeping me safe. Mom, please just come with me and we can make sure that we are all safe." I revealed to her.

"I will have someone go get them and bring them here to make sure that they are safe because you can't leave here." Doris responded as she got up and walked to the door. I really hope that my mom is telling me the truth.

Doris's POV

I walked out of my son's room knowing that I need to make sure that Robyn and the kids were okay. They are important to me and I just need to know that they are safe. I headed out of the building and get into my rental car to drive to their house.

Unknown's POV

I watched Steve's mom leave and knew that I might have time to get Steve out of there and back with his family. I headed into the bedroom and find Steve waiting there.

Steve's POV

I am surprised to Chin standing there. I can't believe that he found me.

"Thank God." I said as he untied me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah I am fine. I just want to make sure Robyn and the kids." I responded to him.

"Okay let's get you home." He responded to me as he leads me out.

Chin's POV

I can't believe that my gut was right about what is going on with Steve's mom. The minute that she came back to town, I did not trust her at all. I knew that we needed to protect Steve and his family. By the time that we get back to the house, we find Steve's mom still there. I could tell that Steve was tensing up.

"Steve it's going to be okay." I revealed to him.

"I know. I need to do something about my mom since she just put my family in risk again." He responded to me

Robyn's POV

I was shocked to see Steve's mom walking into our house. I don't know if she knows that Steve is not here.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I am just checking to make sure that you guys are okay." She responded to me.

"You know that Steve is missing again." I revealed to her.

"he's okay." She responded back to me. I know that she has something to do with it after she tells me this.

"Where is he?" I asked her as the front door opens as Danny and Chin walked into the house with Steve. I run over and give him a small kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am okay but I want my mom arrested for kidnapping." Steve revealed to her and their team. Danny put the cuffs on his mom and took her to the car.

Steve and I waited until the team left our house. I was really happy that he was home safe and sound. Before we could talk, Our little boy started to cry for someone to come and get him.

"I will go get him." He revealed to me.

"I'll come with." I responded to him. He gave me a small kiss as we walked into the room that the twins were in and they smiled when they saw their daddy.

"Hey baby boy." He responded to his son. I smiled as they finally calm down.

Steve's POV

Later that night, I was standing in the shower trying to get ready to bed when I hear Robyn walked into the room.

"babe, are you okay?" I asked her through the shower.

"Yeah I am fine. I just want to make sure that you are okay." She responded to me.

"I am good. I'll be out in a couple of minutes." I told her as I turned off the water and get my towel.

"I know that it must have been hard for you to arrest your mom. You did the right thing for your family. She put our kids at risk and right now I don't want her anywhere near them." She revealed as she gave me a small kiss.

"I don't blame you for feeling that way. I love you." I responded to her.

"I love you too." She responded back to me.

Danny's POV

I get why Steve had me arrested his mom for kidnapping but I wish that she would stop complaining about it.

"You kidnapped him." I yelled at her trying to get her to be quiet.

Right after I finished yelling at her, I did not see someone running a red light and hitting my car dead on. I watched as Doris escaped from the car and starts running.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and thank you so much for reading this chapter. Make sure that you check out tomorrow's episode of Five 0 and let me know what you want to see happen in the next chapter of this storyline. If you guys have twitter, I would love to chat with you guys on there as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: It's time for another new chapter of this storyline. I am going to try to get this storyline back on season. Thank you all for reading the first two chapters and reviewing the first two chapters. If you are just starting then please start with part one and then go to part two of this storyline.

Chapter 3

Robyn's POV

It's been a week since Steve came home and I am just want to get back to our normal life. I know that Steve hated having his mother arrested. I walked into the bedroom to find him sitting on the bed with the twins. I came on the bed next to him and just stay there watching the twins.

"I love you. I am so sorry that my mom did that." Steve apologize to me. I don't know why he feels that he needs to apologize to me.

"Honey, it's fine. You have nothing to apologize for." I told him as he gave me a small smile. "You did the right thing. Your mom and Lori are the ones that need to apologize to our kids."

"I don't want my mom to be anywhere near my family. She almost cost me what matters to me the most." Steve revealed to me.

"I know." I responded to him as his cell phone started to ring and I knew that we needed get to work. "time for work. I will call the nanny."

"Okay. I love you and I will see you there." Steve responded to me.

"I love you too." I revealed back to him. I watch him walked out of the room and I started to call the nanny to have her come over.

Steve's POV

I was walking out to my truck of course it was hard because of what happen the last time that I was walking out to my truck with my kids. I just needed to put things out of my mind so that way I can be working on new things. I get into my truck and headed to headquarters. I drop off my truck at work and get into Danny's car. I decided to let Danny drive his car.

"What? are you going to let me drive my own car?" Danny asked me.

"Yeah. I just don't feel like driving." I responded to him.

"okay. I just can't wait to tell your wife that you let me drive my own car." Danny revealed to me.

"Just don't let it go to your head." I told her.

We headed down to the crime scene and started to find out what had happen. I kept looking for Robyn and did not see her yet. I pull out my phone to call her when she comes up.

"hey, what took you so long?" I asked her.

"The nanny took a while to get to our house and the twins did not want to calm down for a while after that." She responded to me as I pulled her into a hug. Truth was that I was getting worried that someone kidnapped her.

Robyn's POV

I noticed the minute that Steve brought this lady into the headquarters. I did not know what's going on until he pulled me into his office.

"So what is going on?" I asked my husband.

"She's helping us with this case. There is something going on that we need her help on catching this suspect before anyone else gets hurt." He responded back to me.

"This is not a good idea. How do we know if we can trust her?" I asked him. Neither one of us noticed that the girl walked into the room.

"Because I lead him to the place that I knew something was going to happen." She revealed to me. Before Steve could say anything. I walked out of the room. I knew that he would figure out that I was upset at this. I thought that he would trust me before anything else.

Steve's POV

I could tell that my wife was really upset at the fact I brought in someone else again. I had to do what is best for the state of Hawaii. I figure that I would just talk to her later about this.

"So what is your wife upset?" She asked me.

"Don't worry about my wife. Let's work on this case. We need to find out what happens next and we need to find where the meeting place is." I responded back to her. I was really not in the mood to talk to her about my marriage.

Later that night

Robyn's POV

I am still really pissed about Steve bring that girl into this. I figure that he was keeping something from us when he told me that he had a meeting to go. I don't understand why he is being so quiet. I heard him walking into the house.

"Hey honey." He said as he gave me a small kiss. "Where are the kids?"

"In bed. How was your meeting?" I asked him. I am hoping that he would finally tell me the truth.

"It was fine. I can't tell you what it's about through." He responded to me.

"Did you eat?" I asked him.

"No not yet." He said as he gave me a small kiss. I knew what he wanted to do. We ended up making love.

The next morning

Steve's POV

I love waking up next to my wife. I heard our son talking and I knew that he would start waking up his sister if I did not go and get him. I got out of bed and walked into the room.

"hey buddy, what are you doing?" I asked him in a whisper.

We spent the whole day at the Zoo and when we got back I could not believe my eyes that Jerry was waiting for us.

"Jerry what's going on?" I asked him.

"I was wondering if I could stay for a little bit." He asked me as Robyn walked over to us.

"I don't have an issue with it." Robyn responded as she looked at me.

"Okay but just for a little bit." I told him.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review. The next chapter will be out next week with this week's chapter. I hope that you will come and find me on twitter as Carson34ff where I would love to chat with you guys on this. Don't forget to check out my other storylines that are work in progress.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that we are on the fourth chapter of this storyline. I won't be updating this storyline until the show returns again.

Chapter four

Robyn's POV

I woke up to find Steve not in bed. I knew that today would be the last day with Jerry since he was going to go back to his place. I heard the twins start to wake up and knew that it was time to get up. I got out of the bed and went to go check on the twins who were really happy. I picked up our little boy and changed the diaper and get dress for the day before letting him play in the playpen downstairs while I went to change his sister. I came down the stairs right as Jerry was making breakfast in my kitchen. I walked into the kitchen after putting her in the playpen with her brother.

"Jerry what are you doing?" I asked him as I heard the back door open and Steve came into the house.

"Good morning." Steve said to me as he gave me a small kiss. He broke away from the kiss when he heard our son start talking. He clearly wanted his father's attention now.

"You better go give your little boy some attention." I said with a small smile. He finally notice that I was not making breakfast.

"Jerry, what are you doing in her kitchen?" Steve asked his friend.

"I was making you guys breakfast for your gestures of letting me stay here while my mom cleans up from japan clearing out of our house." Jerry responded to us.

"You did not have to do this." Steve revealed to him. We were not expecting Jerry to go over and gave him a hug. The twins started to cry wanting their parents attention. Robyn goes over there and picks up their son and then their daughter. Steve's cell phone starts to ring and he has to go to work. Robyn has the day off since the twins have a doctor appointment to go.

"I will see you later when the twin's doctor appointment is there." Steve said to me as he gave me a small kiss.

Steve's POV

I head over to where the case is at. I can't believe what had happen. Someone kidnapped the daughter and killed her father. I could not even image if that would happen to my daughter and me. It turned out that the girl had her boyfriend killed her father and we tried to stop HPD from killing the boyfriend but they would not listen. I looked at my watch and noticed that I need to start heading to the doctor's office for the twins check up. I walked into Danny's office and smile.

"Hey since the case is finished, I am going to leave and finished planning the date for my parents." Danny revealed to me.

"Alright. I have to leave for the kids appointment." I responded to him

"Have fun doing it." He said to me.

The twins appointment went really well. It was their 24 month update even through their birthday is not until this weekend. I can't believe that my babies are turning two soon. We put them in bed and head to the bed.

"I have something to tell you." She tells me.

"What?" I asked her. I was really almost sound asleep.

"I found that I am pregnant. We are going to have a third child." She revealed and the minute that she told me that. I started to kiss her and we ended making love.

Robyn's POV

I woke up this morning being hit with a wave of nausea. This is the part of being pregnant, I did not like. I knew the minute that I told Steve that I was pregnant that I would be on desk duty until I returned from maternally leave. Truth be told, I was wanting to ask him if I could move down to two days a week. I am really excited to know that the twins will be almost three by the time that this baby gets here. Today we were going to have the twins second birthday party. We decided that we were not going to tell anyone that we were pregnant until I start showing really big so that way it's not a surprise. Steve was putting the birthday signs up.

"Is this good?" Steve asked me.

"Yeah that's good." I responded to him. We had to wait until the twins went down for their nap to decorate and the party starts in about two hours. I had to go get the cake. "Honey, I need to get the cake. Will you be fine decorating by yourself?"

"Yeah." He said as he got down from the chair to give me a kiss. "be careful. I love you."

"I love you too." I responded to him.

I left to get the birthday cake and was heading home to the family when I spot Danny getting the twins birthday present. I can't believe that he had wait for the last minute to get. We got back to the house and celebrated the twins second birthday.

Author Note: This is the final chapter until the new episode airs on April 4th which means that I will be back on April 10th with the new chapter of this storyline. Please don't be afraid and follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Don't forget to review this chapter. Don't forget to check out my other storylines that I have going.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: it's time for chapter five of this storyline. I know that it's been a while since I updated this storyline but now that there is a new episode there is a new chapter. This storyline is probraury going to end the day before the season storyline does. Sorry that this chapter is a little late but there has been many things that I had to do this week. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day for me too but I am going to make it work for you guys to still have chapters to read.

Chapter five

Robyn's POV

I felt Steve moved over around three in the morning and I knew that neither of our kids were up because they would be in here. I turned over and tried to get comfortable near him but it's not possible because he is moving around. I open my eyes to try to figure out what's going on.

"Babe, what's going on?" I asked him.

"Go back to sleep." he said as he gave me a small kiss.

"Where are you going?" I asked him since I knew that he and Danny were going somewhere. Danny is supposed to bring Grace over to our house since the fact that his mother and father just left to go back home and he

"I have to leave and follow up on a lead" He responded back to me as he gave me a small kiss. "I love you. Tell the kids I will see them as soon as I can get back."

"I love you too. " I told him as he leave the room.

Robyn's POV

I walked into headquarters to find Kono and Catherine there. I had dropped the kids off at daycare since normally I go into headquarters about once a week and today was that day. I walked into his office and start filing some paperwork. I didn't hear Kono walked into the room.

"Hey I didn't know that you are going to be here since he is out of town." Kono revealed to me.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that everything got put away and helped if we got any cases." I told her as my phone started to ring and it was Chin. I put it on speaker so we could both hear. "Hey Chin, how is the reunion doing?"

"It was going good however one of my classmates just died and we need to figure out why." Chin revealed to us.

"Alright, we will grab Catherine and head over there." Kono told her cousin.

"I will see you in a few." Chin responded to the girls.

Steve's POV

Right when we finished work, I decided that I wanted to take Robyn out on the date since her parents were watching the kids for us. I wanted to find out what was going on with CIA.

"Where are you going?" She asked me as I got out of the chair. I did not want to tell her about my meeting with CIA tonight.

"I will meet you home." I said as I give her a small kiss. I walked towards my truck and head to CIA. I have a bad feeling about this meeting with CIA.

Robyn's POV

I don't know what is going with Steve. He's been really secretive about what's going on with his mother for the past couple of weeks. I decided to try and talk to Danny about it.

"hey, Danny can we talk for a minute?" I asked him.

"Sure what about?" He asked me.

"What's going on with Steve?" I responded to him.

"You should asked your husband about that." He revealed to me. He was clearly not comfortable with answering my questions which tells me that there is something going on between Steve and his mother.

"Fine." I said as I walked to my car and head home to be with my kids.

Steve got home around eight pm and I was in our room. I heard him coming upstairs but first I am pretty sure that he checks the kids before heading into our room. He walked into the bathroom and got showered.

Steve's POV

I don't understand why the CIA is being so secretive but I am feeling the same way with my own wife about keeping a secret from her. How am I any different from them. I decided right after I get out of the shower, I am going to talk to her about. I got out of the shower to find her sound asleep. I decided to just to talk to her tomorrow about what's going on. I get ready for bed and fall asleep.

Author Note: You are going to have another chapter next week since Easter is coming up and I am planning to do an Easter special for you all. I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you follow me on the next chapter that will be posted next week. I am pretty sure that we will have another McKono storyline soon. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you all.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. I really could not believe that they were trying to killed the boys. I think that it built their bond stronger. I love how the show introduced Grace to her dad's girlfriend.

Chapter six

* * *

Robyn's POV

I can't believe that we found nothing after we got that clue. Steve mentioned us to the door after hearing a phone ring. I get scared when the man yells bomb and very quickly I find myself being covered with bricks.

* * *

Hours earlier

Robyn's POV

I woke up to find Steve getting ready to go surfing. I felt him climb out of bed and I tried to turn so I could wrap my arms around him.

"I'm gonna go surf for a bit." He told me as he gave me a small kiss. I smiled when he pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful." I told him as he left the room. It was not before long that I heard the kids started to crying. I get out of bed and headed to their room and to get them ready for the day. We headed downstairs for their breakfast and this pregnancy has gone good now that I am almost five months pregnant. I heard someone opening the front door and I turned my head to see Danny.

"Hey where's Steve?" He asked me.

"He's surfing now." I told him as he said hi to the twins and walked out to the backyard about five minutes later, John saw his daddy and wanted to go to him. I took Kia outside to see her father too. I heard Danny and Steve talking about Danny's new relationship.

"Hey I know women." Steve said and I decided to challenge that.

"Steve if you know women then what am I think about now." I asked him. Before he has a chance to answer, his cell phone rings and they have to go.

"You might want to take the kids to the daycare." Steve told me as he gave me a small kiss. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Steve's POV

I knew the minute that we were summon to the prison that it would not be good. I am putting my whole team at risk by doing this deal with this guy. I am sure that Danny is not going to be happy about this.

After the meeting, Danny and I headed to headquarters to find out more information about what is going on. I smiled the minute that I saw my wife walking into the room with Kono and Catherine.

"What's going on?" Robyn asked me.

"We have a clue about a possible gun buy that would happen." I responded the group.

"Well let's get to work and make sure this is legit." Robyn revealed to me

"Okay." I responded to them.

* * *

Robyn's POV

I can't believe that I am stuck in this building with my husband and Danny. We had just cleared it. I felt my husband move around.

"Steve!" I yelled for my husband.

I felt him trying to move things around. He helped me out of this area. He checked me out to make sure that I am okay.

"Where's Danny?" I asked him.

"I don't know where he is at, we need to find him." He said as he felt the baby bump. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah I think that the baby is fine." I responded to him. "We really need to find Danny through."

"Danny!" he yelled as we heard coughing and we went over there and check out who it was. I just hoped that we can find a way out of here. Danny is hurt pretty badly and we need to make sure that we stop the bleeding before we can get out.

Later that night

Steve's POV

I can't believe that the CIA tried to kill me. I am sure that they did not know that my wife was in there but they put my family endanger. I need to put a stop to it. I go after the person that set it up. I don't know how to tell Robyn about it. I think that I am just going to ask her not to come on crime scenes anymore since of what happen. I heard her come back down stairs and sat by me.

"What's wrong?" She asked me. I knew that she was going to be able to tell that there was something wrong with me.

"Nothing it's fine." I lied to her. I did not want to stress her out.

"No there is something going on and I can tell." She responded to me. "So why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know if it's the best idea for to come to the crime scene until after the baby comes." I told her.

"I was actually thinking about taking a break for until I come back from maternally leave." She responded to me.

"I think that it would be a great idea." I told her as I give her a small kiss. We settled in for a movie before going to bed. I was hoping that tomorrow we can take the kids to get ready for Easter.

The next morning

I woke up to find the twins jumping on our bed. I was glad to be part of this family. We decided to hang out in bed before heading out for the day.

Author Note: Thank you for reading this chapter and please make sure that you review and let me know what you think. I can't believe that we only have three more episodes of Hawaii Five 0 season four. I am glad to see that CBS announced that we would get another season of this show. Please make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you for the next chapter of this storyline.


	7. Chapter 7 (Easter Special)

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter. I was supposed to have this chapter posted on Saturday but we had so much to do that I decided to wait and post it on Thursday which is what you guys are reading. I hope that you will leave a review and let me know what you think.

Author's response to a review

Isle23: Yes I know that normally pregnant woman do not go out on the work field but it was only the one time thing.

Chapter seven

A day before Easter

Robyn's POV

It was right after the explosion and they both needed to talk about what happen. They almost lost their child. Steve and Robyn decided to that she would not go out again.

* * *

Steve and Robyn were getting ready for Easter for their two kids but today was Friday and they were going to find out about the new baby's gender.

Steve's POV

I can't believe that today we are going to find out about the baby's gender. I am hoping that have another little boy. I would be happy with a little girl through too. I went to go check on Robyn to make sure that she is ready to go. Kono was coming over to watch the twins for us.

"thank you for coming and watching the kids for us." I told her as she came into the house.

"Sure no problem. What happen to Mary watching them?" She asked me.

"She had to work and so I wanted to see if you would watch my kids for me while we go check on the baby." I responded to her.

"I hope that you find out the gender of the baby today." She revealed back to me.

"Me too. Robyn should be coming down right now and so we will see you soon." I responded back to her.

* * *

No One's POV

Robyn came downstairs and they headed to the doctors where they find out that the baby will be a little girl. She was so excited that she was going to have another baby girl. She knew that her husband was a little upset about it since she knew that he wanted a little boy.

"Are you okay?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah I am fine." He responded to her as he helped her get back into his truck and they headed back home. It was Easter and they wanted to spend time with their kids today. They get back to the house to find Kono waiting for them with the kids. Steve got out of the truck and smiled at her.

"Thank you for watching them." He said to Kono as Robyn started to get out of the car.

"It was no problem. They were really good but they know that they just wanted to see mommy and daddy." She responded to him as Robyn came walking up to them. Their daughter saw her and started to reach out for her mother. Robyn took her daughter out of her friend's hands.

About an hour later, they were starting to decorate eggs so that way the twins could try one. Steve smiled when he saw that the kids were not really liking the eggs. They laid down the kids down for a nap and put the easter eggs where the kids could reach them. Steve could tell that his wife was starting to get tired.

"Babe, why don't you go lay down for a little bit before the twins wake up?" He asked her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Sure. I love you." She said as she gave him a kiss in response. He watched as she walked up the stairs and once he was sure that she was upstairs. He had put out his cell phone so that he could work on his surprise. Robyn did not know what was going on, she had got up because she heard talking downstairs. Steve did not know that she had gotten back up and heard his plan. She decided that she was going to play along with his plan and act like she did not know anything was going on.

The twins woke up about an hour later and Steve went to go get them. He got them up and changed their diapers and then went to wake up his wife. He smiled to see her sleeping bed. He looked to wear her belly bump was at and smiled. He could not believe that she was expecting their second daughter. She woke up to find him staring at her.

"Stop staring at me and just take a picture already." She told him.

"Why would I need a picture when I have the real person right in my bed." He responded back to her as he walked over and gave her a small kiss. "you better get out of bed and come help me with the twin's first Easter."

"Alright I am coming." She said as he pulled her out of bed.

They started getting the kids ready for Easter eggs before Danny and Grace came walking into the house.

"Hey look who came to help." Steve said getting his wife's attention.

"Thank you for helping." She responded to her friends as she gave Grace a small hug. They got into the Egg hunting and the twins did really well with getting the eggs.

Author Note: How was your Easter? Leave a review and let me know how it went? I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think of this Easter special. I will be back next week with the next chapter. I am so excited for the season finale. Don't forget to check out my other storylines that are about to finished. I can't believe that we only have three more weeks until the season finale. I wish that they would have given us a long chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review and if you have twitter come and find me there as Carson34ff where I love to chat with you.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter of this storyline. We got two more weeks until the season finale of the show.

Chapter 8

Steve's POV

I woke up this morning hoping that it was going to be one of those days that I can stay in bed with the kids. I knew that Chin was going to take Grover to go fishing and I knew that Grover would not be able to catch on like I did. I felt Robyn start to move closer to me.

"Good morning, my love." I said as I bent down and gave her some more kisses. I felt my phone go off and I thought there went my morning off to be with my family. I reached for my phone and start that it was a text from Chin. I opened the phone to check out the text message. I looked at the phone and started to laugh about what was in it.

"What is it? She asked me as I showed her a picture of Grover with a big fish. She started to laugh so I put down the front and trapped her underneath me but careful enough to be away from the baby bump. She just turned twenty-one weeks pregnant.

"Steve, get off of me." She told me as I start to shower her with kisses. Before I have a chance to finished what we were doing, my cell phone starts to go off and I knew that this time it was work.

"There goes my morning off with my family." I said as I climbed out of bed and got ready for work.

Robyn's POV

I can't believe what I heard during my phone call with my husband. It was lunch time and normally we tried to have it everyday so the kids can talk to him.

"Are you nuts? You could have gotten yourself killed. Our kids could be without a father right now." I yelled at him.

"I am sorry but it would have taken too long to go down and tried to find the suspect. I needed to do my job and as you can tell that I am fine." He tries to argue with me. He knows better when I am pregnant not to argue with me.

"Fine because of your choices, you are sleeping on the couch." I responded to him. Before I give him a chance to respond to it, I hang up and phone.

Steve's POV

I can't believe on what Robyn just told me that I am going to have to sleep on the couch for trying to stop the suspect. I know better then to fight her because when she is pregnant, she's mean to me. I am surprised to see Danny walking out of the office.

"Hey how is it going?" I asked him.

"It's going good. Thanks to you." He responded to me. This is just great day for me since first my wife is mad and now he is blaming me on things that are out of my control. I can't tell him that it was the CIA that cause the explosion.

"How is it my fault on what happen? I helped you stay alive." I responded to him.

"Your right but after four years I have found myself always getting hurt because of you." He revealed to me.

"I have to go, Amber is waiting for me so I can go to PT." Danny revealed to me.

"Glad to see you two working out since you don't have the best track record with relationships." I responded to him joking.

"Funny how you should talk when your wife is not here." He revealed back to me.

"I know where she is. Thank you." I responded to him "Have fun with PT this afternoon. I hope that it will hurt. Love you"

"Love you too." He responded as we both walked away from each other.

I had to head over to find Grover showing up. I needed to talk about the case and get his help. Grover agreed to do it.

Robyn's POV

I was getting the kids fed with dinner. Steve was still not home and I was hoping that he was okay. I picked my phone and text him to find out what's going on.

"Mommy where's daddy?" John asked me.

"He's at work." I responded to him as I was finishing giving Kia her food. There was supposed to be a dinner party with our team but first I was going to have to make sure that the kids were fed and that Emma was going to watch them for us. Emma arrived about twenty minutes later and I went to go get ready for this. I headed back downstairs and gave the kids a kiss and hug before I left the house. I got into my car and headed to headquarters to find out what's going on. I walked into the office to find Steve walking to question the suspect.

"Just stay in my office and wait for me. I'll be back in a few." He said as he gave me a kiss as he walked away. I walked into his office. He comes back in a few and finished up the case paperwork. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah Let's go." I responded to him.

"Do you want to take my truck or your car?" he asked me.

"Your truck." I said to him with a smile.

We headed out of the truck and headed to the place that we were supposed to head to go.

Steve's POV

I can't believe how Grover was going to try to face me tomorrow when we are going fishing. I hope that I can catch more then him but then again I have an advance since I was born here and he was not. At the end of the fishing, I ended up losing against him. I got home to find the kids watching a movie and Robyn resting on the couch.

"hey what's going on?" She asked me as I sat next her.

"Grover beat me at it." I told her.

"Babe, there's nothing wrong with him beating you." She told me as she gave me a small kiss.

"I know." I told her as I give her another small kiss.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. I'll be taking a break from writing after the season storylines are done in the next two weeks. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I will let you know on the next storyline update.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I definally had to think on how to say goodbye to Catherine for this week's chapter. Don't forget to check out my specials for both "Mother's day" and "Memorial Day".

Chapter 9

Steve and the team were going to have their poker game tonight to raise money for their HPD funds. Steve had already made sure that he wasn't going to use any of the money. Robyn was playing with Kono and the others so he could not asked her for the lend. It was almost time for break when Catherine's phone started to ring and Robyn watched as her husband went to talk to Catherine. She was not worried about anything happen to them because he was happy with her and their kids. Steve came back walking into the house since they got a case.

"hey can you find out what is going on with Catherine for me?" He asked her as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead since he was trying to get ready for work.

"Yeah of course I will stay with her." She responded to him as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." He responded to her.

"I love you too." She responded to him as he left with Danny, Kono and Chin. She went outside and waited for Catherine to get off the phone.

"So what's going on?" She asked Catherine.

"My friends are in trouble. They saved me and now they are at risk so I am going to try to get over but I am going to need Steve's help to do it." Catherine revealed to her.

"How?" Robyn asked her.

"I need his help to get contract with Joe so I can go over there to under the rador." Catherine responded to him

Middle afternoon

Steve got home to pack for the trip with Catherine, there is no way that he was going to let her go over there without him. It was too dangerous. He just hoped that Robyn would understand why he need to do this.

"I don't understand why you have to do this again. You almost got killed when you went with Jenna." She told him. He knew that she had a good point that he was almost killed but this is different. Catherine has been a friend to both of them and he wants to do this for her.

"I am going. I'm sorry." Steve said as he started to pack. He said goodbye to each of their children and knew that she was not happy about it.

"I know that you are mad at me but I am doing this so we can be sure that Catherine is going to be okay. I will be back in a few days. Just stay here with the kids and I will see you soon. Danny will come and check on you and the kids to make sure that you are okay. I love you." He said to her as he tried to give her a small kiss but she would not give him a small kiss.

Danny and Robyn

Danny walked into the house with the news that Steve had been taken. He was not sure how he was going to tell Robyn with her being pregnant with their child. He knew that he needed to break it to her easy so that the baby would not be in danger in any way.

"Robyn, we need to talk about something." Danny started to say.

"What is it? Where's Steve?" She asked already knowing that something is bad.

"He got kidnapped but I am going to go and bring him back. He should be back tomorrow." Danny responded to her.

"Tell him, that I was right and he's in big trouble with me." She revealed to him.

Two days later

Steve walked back into the house and was expecting to find Robyn still up but she must have went to bed. He was happy that he was home and knew that she would be happy but he felt his cell phone start to viberate and it was Catherine calling. She was saying goodbye. He wished her luck and that he would see her soon. She knew that his place was at home with his wife and kids since Robyn was pregnant with their child right now and needed him. He headed up to bed and found her sleeping in the bed with the pregnancy pillow. He smiled and got ready for bed as much as he could. He climbed into bed to find her moving a little so he slighty moved the pregnancy pillow so she could use him as a pillow. She knew that it might hurt but he need to fill her next to him.

The next morning, Steve woke up to find her waking up and he smiled at her.

"See this is what I was afarid of and now I am going to have to have my mother's day with my husband hurt." She told him. She was happy to see that he was home but she was mad at Catherine for putting him in that spot.

"I know and I am sorry for that. Please forgive me." He said to her as he gave her a small kiss or tried to.

"I will think about it." Robyn told her husband right as the kids came running into the room. They were happy to see Steve back.

Two days later

Steve was resting at home knowing that he had to make sure that his body had time to heal. He knew that Robyn was okay with him doing what he did. He heard his cell phone started to ring and he went to go answer it.

"McGarrett." He answered the phone.

"Hey Steve, I got word that you were hurt overseas. I am giving you a couple of days to heal and then on Friday. You need to come back to work. Do you understand me?" The governor responded to him.

"Yes sir." He responded to his boss.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you stay tune for both Sunday's chapter for mother's day and then next week's final chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 (Mother's day Special)

Author Note: I Know that it's been a couple of days since I did update on this storyline but since mother's day is either tomorrow or today. I decided to write this chapter for you all. I hope that you like this chapter

Chapter 10: Mother's day special

Steve woke up this morning knowing that today they would be celebrating Robyn as much as they could. He had many things planned for his wife and knew that she would happy with everything that he had planned for her. He carefully got out of bed and headed downstairs to make breakfrast for her since it's easy for him to do it when the kids are in bed and not with him He knew that it was more for the kids to be thankful for everything that their mom does for them. After the breakfast was all done, Steve went and woke up each of the kids to help him give the breakfast. He helped them get up and they walked into the master bedroom and woke up his wife.

"Happy Mother's day Mommy." The kids said to their mom. Robyn was about seven months pregnant with their child so Steve had to help her up.

"Thank you guys. I am sure that if you go downstairs, daddy has breakfast for you all." She responded to them as she gave them each a kiss.

All the kids went downstairs and waited for Steve to finished making their breakfast. After Robyn ate her breakfast, she went downstairs to find the kids watching a movie and Steve cleaning up from breakfast and doing all of her morning chores.

"You know that I can still help." Robyn revealed to her husband.

"I know but I want you take a break today since I have somethings planned for you to do for the rest of the day." He said to her.

"What about the kids?" She asked her husband.

"Don't worry about the kids. I will be with them all day long while you take your mommy day. Babe, this is the one day of the year that you are allowed to be selfish and take care of yourself. You do a lot for this family and I want to make sure that you are taking care of yourself. Now please go get ready and I will tell you where you are going?" He told her with a kiss. She went upstairs and got ready to go. She did not know where she is going but she knew that it had to be somewhere that she could do since she is pregnant. She heads back downstairs to find the kids making something. Steve walks over to her before she has a chance to figure out what the kids are doing.

"What are you up too?" She asked him.

"Nothing babe. I just want to make this day special for you." He responded to her. He gave her the piece of paper that gave her directions. He had given her a spa day and then a shopping trip. She left the house and got in her car. While she was gone, Steve knew that he needed to hurry and get things done for tonight. Danny was going to picked them up about an hour before she was going to be home.

Around five pm

Danny showed up at the house and picked up the kids but not before having a chat with Steve. He could tell that the day had been hard on his friend.

"Hey, she's gonna love it." Danny told him as he walked into the baby's new room.

"Yeah I hope so." Steve responded. "Hey, thank you for taking the kids tonight."

"Your welcome and plus I owe you one and this is it." Danny revealed to him.

"Thanks Danny." He responded as he gave the kids a kiss and hug. Danny loaded the kids up in his car and headed to his house.

An hour later

Steve was waiting for his wife to get there and hoped that she would like the surprise that the kids and he did for her.

"Guys, mommy's back." She said as she walked into the house with bags. He came downstairs and smiled the minute that he saw her. She only brought things for the kids.

"Babe, the directions said not to buy anything for the kids but for you. I wanted you to spend money on yourself." He told her.

"Oh well it's over now." She responded to him.

"I got something to show you." He revealed to her as he took her hand and lead her upstairs to shower her the nursey. She did love the room and he was happy that she loved it.

Author Note: Oh My god. I just watched the final episode of season four and I have to admit that it was good. I am going to have to figure out how to write it in this storyline next week. We have two more chapters left of this storyline and I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you tune in on Thursday for the next chapter. Tomorrow I have to write both NCIS and NCIS:LA season chapters. I hope to see that you are following on twitter as Carson34ff to get the new updates when they come out.


	11. Chapter 11 (season finale)

Author Note: it's time for another chapter of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy it. I am going to try to get chapter 12 out before memorial day.

Chapter 11

They got a lead on someone that they were trying to catch for the past couple of weeks. Right after they caught the man that has been robbing. Chin and Kono came walking up to give him the worst news ever. Steve pulled out his phone to make sure that he warned Robyn about what was going on.

"Robyn make sure that you keep the alarm on and call me when you go somewhere. I am going to have one of HPD guys come to the house and make sure that you guys are safe." Steve told her.

"Alright. I hope that you can find him and put him back where he belongs." Robyn responded to him.

"I have to get back to work. I love you." Steve revealed to her.

"I love you too. Will you please do me a favor and stay safe?" Robyn responded to him.

"I will try my best to keep safe." Steve told her. He hanged up the phone and headed into the headquarters. Chin gave him more upsetting news that his mother had visited Wo Fat twice in the past few months. He couldn't believe it. She has made no attempts to contract him or his wife.

The house

Robyn had finally put the kids down for a nap. She text Steve and let him know that they were okay. He hasn't responded back which she knew that he was in the middle of a case.

Being held at gunpoint

Steve couldn't believe what Grover was doing when he pulled the gun on him. Grover knew what was going on with Wo Fat.

"Are you crazy? I just got home. Do you want my wife to hurt you and then bring me to life and kill me?" Steve responded to Grover.

"No but Ian has my daughter. I have to get her back." Grover revealed to him.

"Why didn't you tell us that before? We could have figure it out and now we have to track down the money and hope that he doesn't find out about my family." Steve revealed to him.

Ian calls and finds out that the money is not there. The hunt for the money is on. Steve and the rest of the team returns to the headquarters and try to figure out what is going on with the money is as he saw a text from his wife. She's almost done with this pregnancy and he can't wait to meet his child.

When Steve found out that Ian is dead and that Wo Fat killed him. He figured that he was on the island and he needed to get to Robyn and the kids to make sure that they were safe. Steve finally got to the house and check to make sure that his family was safe.

Grover and the team

Steve and Danny made the choice to find out if Grover wanted to join the team. He has done a lot of good with the team and they want it to continue. They made sure that Chin and Kono were okay with it before asking it. They managed to find out that Grover was at the golfing field. They were surprised that he accepted the job offer.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter of this storyline. I am going to have one more chapter of this storyline. I hope that you follow me on Twitter as carson34ff for more updates. I am not sure if I am going to do a part four of this storyline. I do have more five o storylines that I want to get through before the beginning of the next season. I will see you soon for the last chapter of this storyline.


	12. Chapter 12 (memorial day special)

Author Note: It's time for the last chapter of this storyline and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It's going to be the memorial day special with the new baby making it's appearance.

Chapter 12: Memorial day special

Steve woke up on Memorial day knowing that today there is going to be a big celebration for the family. Robyn normally tries to make the day feel special for the kids but since she's almost finished with this pregnancy. She just wants to rest and Steve is totally fine with that. He felt her starting to move and he knew that he needed to make sure that she would stay in bed.

"babe, just stay in bed and relax." Steve told his wife.

"No I want to make sure that the day is special for you since you kept our family safe and I want to honor that. I love you." She responded to him as he gave her a small kiss. He moved to feel her stomach which was hard.

"honey, are you okay?" He asked her.

"I think that the baby is on the way." She responded to him.

"Well then we need to get you to the hospital and bring this baby into the world." He revealed to her.

They headed to the hospital and about three hours later, Robyn and Steve welcomed another little boy into the world. They were so happy about the addition that they named him after Danny. Two days later, they brought the baby home and things were going good for the family.

Author Note: I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to make sure that tomorrow's chapter will be the final update until June 2nd with a new one take Monday storyline. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
